


Wake up!

by Iggysassou



Series: Stony Stories [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family Fluff, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Superfamily (Marvel), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggysassou/pseuds/Iggysassou
Summary: Tony came home from a business trip and is woken up by his husband and their three-year old.





	Wake up!

**Author's Note:**

> Very self-indulgent superfamily softness because I've had a long week at work!

Tony roused from his sleep to the sound of little giggles and soft shushing.

A smile stretched on his lips but he was quick to make it disappear when the door quietly opened. His family was clearly expecting him to still be asleep so he kept his eyes closed and slowed his breathing, pretending to be deeply asleep. Exhaling slowly, Tony felt his heart melt as little feet padded quickly to the bed, closely followed by lighter steps, and stopped right in front of him.

“Papa, daddy is still sleeping!”

Tony had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing. Peter had recently been learning about whispering but he hadn’t quite gotten a grasp on it yet and it was adorable. His husband clearly shared his feelings if his fond laugh was anything to go by. For a second, hearing Steve laugh threatened to make Tony laugh as well but he used all the tricks he knew to keep an impassive expression. Their son was trying so hard to be quiet, Tony would be damned if he ruined whatever little surprise he had planned.

“Seems like he is, sweetheart. I think you gotta wake him up.”

Steve was whispering too - _really_ whispering-, an amused lilt to his voice, and Tony was almost overwhelmed with the urge to kiss him. He couldn’t help it. He couldn’t see his husband but Tony didn’t need to see him to know that his face had that fond, loving look he loved so much. Steve probably knew he was awake, it would be obvious to anyone, but he was playing along for Peter’s sake and Tony loved him so much for it.

The bed dipped and Tony’s attention snapped back to the present. He would have all the time in the world to kiss Steve later. Right now, he was bracing himself to receive the full weight of their three-year old on his chest. Steve must have reminded Peter to be careful though because instead, little hands touched (slapped) his face.

“Daddy, wake up! We made breakfast with-with pancakes and lotta syrup _and_ bubery!”

Tony couldn’t hide his smile this time. Peter mispronouncing words had to be one of his favourite things in the world.

Peter gasped excitedly and he sat up, letting out an excited ‘daddy!’ but Tony playfully made a show of rolling over, as if he was still deeply asleep.

“Nooo! Daddy!!” Peter giggled, draping himself over his back and rolling over him to face him. “Daddy, you’re awake! You’re smiling!”

“Nope, I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Tony replied, grinning but keeping his eyes closed, if only because Peter was touching his face again. “My eyes are closed so that means I’m sleeping!” And he snored loudly to prove his point, making Peter laugh some more. Damn, Tony loved that kid.

“Nooo, you’re awake! Papa, daddy won’t wake up,” Peter half-laughed, half-whined before he suddenly gasped, making Tony laugh because his son was already so dramatic. And yes, he was taking full credit for it, even though Steve was pretty dramatic himself. “Papa, you gotta kiss daddy! Like in the sleeping princess!”

“Oh, really?” Steve asked, sounding like he was barely holding back a laugh.

Now, Tony was doing everything he could to hold back his laughter but he couldn’t keep himself from opening an eye to shoot a sly look at Steve. “Yeah, gotta kiss me, babe. That’s the only way to wake me up.”

Peter whipped his head to look back at him but Tony closed his eye quickly, making the little boy giggle again. Smiling as he felt the bed dip behind him, Tony turned around, lips puckered a little to welcome his husband’s kiss. A soft sigh escaped him when their lips touched, all sweet and loving, making him melt against Steve.

“Good morning, beloved,” Tony whispered once they pulled apart, eyes soft with love as he raised a hand to cup Steve’s cheek.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Steve replied, a beautiful smile on his face. “Welcome home, we missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Tony hummed. He tried to sit up to get another kiss from his husband but Peter climbed on chest, effectively separating them.

“Daddyyyy, you didn’t say g’morning to me!” He protested, the most adorable pout on his face.

“Oh my goodness, you’re right! Let me fix that right now!” Tony gasped, distantly thinking that Peter was definitely getting his dramatic flare from him. Wrapping his arms around the little boy, Tony covered his face with kisses, soon joined by Steve and the kissing session soon devolved into a tickling war, much to Peter’s delight as he laughed and squirmed between his fathers.

Yeah. It was good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really hope you liked it and please leave a comment if you did!
> 
> Do let me know if there are mistakes/typos I missed, I tried my best but I'm not a native English speaker so I might have missed a few things! :)


End file.
